


A Blessing Or A Curse?

by galianogangster



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, But there is a lot of smut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, G!P, G!P Evie, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, I promise this is way more than just smut, MEVIE, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, eval - Freeform, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: When Evie wakes up under the effects of a curse, Mal helps her come to terms with it as well as their relationship status.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Awesomesquirrelstuff and ironicfantasy for helping me edit and decide on the plot! This was inspired by a dream I had that got super carried away. It's very out of my comfort zone, but it begged to be written! I hope you like it, sinners!
> 
> *TW for the d*** slur!  
> Also note that Mal and Evie are in college and therefore not underage!

            “Oh my god,” Evie exclaimed, her blue hair flowing in gentle waves as she stopped in her tracks on the way to her locker from the showers.

 

            Mal, her purple-haired best friend, almost ran into her nearly-naked form as she followed behind her. She was about to ask her why she stopped when she saw that she was looking at her reflection in the mirrored wall. The faery braced herself for Evie’s comment, expecting it to be self-deprecating, as usual. When your mother points out your imperfections every day for eighteen years, you tend to take her place once you leave. Old habits die hard.

 

            “I look _so_ good today,” Evie gasped, fully facing the mirror now with her hands on her hips.

 

            Pleasantly surprised, Mal stopped and glanced over to her friend’s reflection. “Yeah? You feelin’ your oats?” she asked, smirking.

 

            “I am a god,” Evie stated, fixated on appreciating her body’s image.

 

            “You sure are, E,” Mal agreed, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder and joining in on the admiration.

 

            Evie was too engrossed in the moment to fully comprehend Mal’s words. “Like, I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but damn, do you _see_ me?” the blue-haired girl exclaimed, gracefully spinning to appreciate her backside as well.

 

            “Sure do,” Mal chuckled. Yeah, Evie was being a little extra, but she wasn’t lying. It was about time she realized she was the fairest of them all. “Toot away, E; you totally deserve it,” she said, smacking the other girl’s ass cheek lightly before returning to her locker to finish getting dressed. As soon as she arrived, however, she could practically feel the negative energy radiating off of the campus mean girl, Audrey. The girl was speaking too quietly for Mal to hear much of the conversation, but she did pick up on the word ‘dyke’. Tuning in to her inner magic, Mal used her dragon hearing to pick up on the rest of the comment.

 

            “I mean, do you _hear_ her? God, she’s so fucking vain!” Audrey whispered to her lackeys.

 

            Turning to face the girl, Mal eyes began glowing green—a clear warning to Audrey to keep her biting comments to herself. The last thing Evie needed was to hear more lies spewed from hateful mouths.

 

            It seemed to work. The brunette and her squad of followers simply mumbled ‘freak’ before promptly leaving the locker room.

 

            The space was much more peaceful in their absence. It took Mal a while to get fully dressed due to the unnecessary amount of leather in her wardrobe, but once she was done, she turned to collect her best friend and head out. Instead, she found Evie standing exactly where she had been before, still clad in only a blue lace bra and matching panties. “E, we have to go eat,” she prompted, sauntering over to her friend and standing on her tippy toes to rest her head in the crook of the girl’s tan neck.

 

            Evie sighed. “I know,” she drawled.

 

            “You can’t go to the cafeteria lookin’ like that. You’ll get arrested,” Mal started, pausing as if she were about to say the punchline to a joke.

 

            Evie fully expected her to finish with ‘for indecent exposure’, but only laughed and blushed when Mal said ‘for stopping peoples’ hearts” instead. Feeling bold, Evie met wide, green eyes in the mirror. “Oh yeah? And what of your heart?” As soon as she said the words, her own heart felt as though it may beat out of her chest. Sure, she was keeping the mood playful, but she was also dying for Mal to reveal something deeper between them.

 

            “I’m fae; I’m impervious to your mortal beauty,” Mal brushed off, leaving Evie’s heart sinking into her stomach. “No matter how powerful it is,” the purple-haired girl continued, wrapping her arms around a tan waist and giving her best friend a look she couldn’t quite decipher.

 

            Evie’s stomach fluttered at the action, and she leaned into the girl’s touch.

 

            They stayed like that for a few moments before Mal cleared her throat. “Now c’mon; let’s get you dressed. I’m starving,” she said, leaning back. Her arms were immediately held captive, keeping them where they were.

 

            “Can we just...stay a little while longer?” Evie requested tentatively. “I want to savor the feeling.”

 

            Knowing full well that Evie wasn’t always so confident in her appearance, Mal agreed and resumed her place on Evie’s shoulder once more. “Sure, E. Whatever you need.”

 

* * *

 

            When Evie had gone to bed, she held Mal safely in her arms. It was her favorite place to be, despite the bittersweet feeling it often produced. Once she and Mal became friends at the age of sixteen, they frequently snuck out of their mothers’ castles and slept in their secret hideout together. More often than not, the only way they could fall asleep was in each other’s arms. It became routine for them—expected. When Evie woke up with a distinct throbbing between her legs that begged to be addressed, it was kind of expected, too. After all, she _had_ been tangled up with the girl of her dreams for the past eight hours. But as soon as Evie was awake enough to register the discomfort, something felt off. _Very_ off.

 

            Being extra careful not to wake the sleeping faery snuggled firmly against her back, Evie attempted to cross her legs to ease some of the tension, but it wasn’t possible. There was something in the way. Her heartbeat increased as she assessed what she was feeling and where. It didn’t take her long to reach an impossible conclusion. Not wanting to look, Evie slowly slid her hand under the covers and down her body, as if it may bite her. Her hand bumped into something, and it amplified her arousal. At the same time, Evie screamed and recoiled, sending Mal off of the side of the bed and onto the floor.

 

            “E? What the fuck?!” Mal yelled in her grumpy, sleepy state. But when she sat up, Evie was slamming the door to the ensuite bathroom. Seeing her best friend in such a rush was alarming, so she quickly got up and ran to the door. “Evie?” she asked carefully, hand on the doorknob just in case. “Are you okay?” All that answered her was sudden, violent sobs. “Shit,” she whispered to herself. “Can I come in?”

 

            “No!” Evie immediately cried, scrambling to lock the door just in case. The motion seemed to drain her energy, and she slid down the door and into a weeping heap on the cold tile floor. Occasionally, even through her gross sobbing, she could hear Mal’s voice.

 

            Towards the beginning it was “What happened, E?” and “Do you wanna talk about it?”, but as Evie’s crying continued, it turned into “I’m right here, okay?” and “I won’t leave you.”

 

            Evie remained on the floor long enough for her butt to go a little numb and her tear-stained face to dry, and Mal silently kept her company the whole time.

           

* * *

           

            Evie knew she was a lesbian for a few years now. When she was living at home, her mother wanted nothing more than for her to find a prince and be a trophy wife. For sixteen years her mother stressed the importance of this endgame, day in and day out. It was so important to her that she kept Evie prisoner in their own castle and homeschooled her on how to be the perfect wife. Once Evie knew all of the information she had been taught inside and out, her mother finally allowed her to go to Auradon Prep. Little did her mother know, the only person that caught her daughter’s eye was a feisty little faery. Evie tried, she really did, to be what her mother wanted her to be, but hanging out with Mal made her happier than she ever thought possible. And after meeting boys for the first time, she quickly realized she wasn’t interested in anything they had to offer. Even though there were a couple boys with decent personalities, just thinking about having sex with one made her sick. Imagine her horror in waking up one morning with brand new equipment.

 

            It took Evie a week to not feel nauseous every time she got dressed or undressed, every time she tried to get comfortable and sit like a lady, every time Mal got too close or gave her that secret smirk that only she knew. She couldn’t bear to change in front of others, to look in the mirror, to give affection to her best friend. So she didn’t. She changed in the bathroom stall at the fitness center, she only did her makeup with her small compact mirror, and she avoided Mal’s touch like the plague. Evie had never felt so small, so isolated, and so unlovable in her entire life—not even when the only company she had was her mother. No, this was truly the worst thing that ever happened to her.

 

            By the second week, Evie had grown a little more comfortable dealing with her new addition but was becoming increasingly depressed. What kind of sick joke was this? She spent many nights, lying awake alone, trying to figure it all out. She had come to a few conclusions. One, it had to be magic; nothing else could explain it. Two, a spell would have worn off by now, so Evie decided she had been cursed. Three, according to her timeline, the only thing that changed the day before was that she was actually, genuinely feeling good about herself for once. Surely she wouldn’t be cursed for being happy? Who in Auradon would have that kind of power _and_ have a grudge against her, anyway? Using magic was frowned upon here; someone had to really hate her to curse her on campus grounds even though they could get suspended for it. Just thinking about someone despising her that much only worsened her mood.

 

            A soft knock at the door bought her out of her thoughts. Mal did that now—knocked before entering their dorm. It was nice to have a heads up, just in case, but it also saddened Evie that they had come so far from where they were. Purple peeked out from behind the door and came to a stop at the foot of Evie’s bed. Evie braced herself, knowing what was coming.

 

            “Evie, can we talk? Please?” Mal pleaded, her wide, green eyes making it impossible for the other girl to say no.

 

            The blue-haired girl sighed and nodded. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it all inside anyway.

 

            “You’ve been acting so weird lately, and I’m worried about you,” Mal confessed. “You’re being so secretive—even from me.” Once she saw how Evie’s expression hardened, she tried to lighten the mood instead. “There’s been hot water left after you shower, you’re wearing pants every day—not that I’m complaining! I do enjoy the longer showers, and you rock it in pants!” she joked, coaxing a good-natured eyeroll and a smile out of her best friend. “I know you wanted some space, and I’m trying really hard to give it to you, but-” Mal started, shaking her head and tentatively sitting on the mattress by Evie’s feet. “It’s been two weeks! I miss you, E.”

 

            Red-brown eyes clouded with unshed tears, and a tan hand reached out to cover a small, pale one. “I miss you too, M,” Evie croaked. “It’s been really hard,” she choked out, wiping her eyes with her free hand. “I think I’ve been cursed.”

 

            “Hey, hey,” Mal cooed, climbing up onto the bed fully and holding the other girl.

 

            Evie melted into her embrace and let her tears fall freely. She missed physical contact with Mal greatly, and she couldn’t help herself from clinging to her. However, the tender moment was soon interrupted. Evie could feel it happening. She tried to push Mal away, but the girl was holding on too tightly. Mal finally let her go, but she was still basically straddling her. Evie could feel herself brush up against the smaller girl’s crotch, and with how Mal’s eyes got impossibly wider, she had clearly felt it, too.

 

            It was too late. Evie let herself fall back against her pillows and covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment and shame.

 

            Although Mal was, admittedly, a little shaken simply due to surprise, it broke her heart to see Evie like this. She carefully removed herself from the girl’s lap and lay down in bed beside her.

 

            Not a second later, Evie had taken a spare blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her lap with it.

 

            Mal watched her with curiosity “So, you weren’t born like this? It’s new?” she asked, trying to piece it together from the clues she had been given.

 

            Evie nodded, lips quivering.

 

            “And you think you were cursed?”

 

            This time, the tears started back up. Blue locks bounced as she nodded.

 

            “And that’s why you’ve been acting so distant?” Mal asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

 

            Evie nodded again, and Mal let out a relieved sigh. The action caught the former girl’s attention, causing another pause in the waterworks.

 

            “I’m glad it wasn’t me. Usually when people are upset, I caused it,” Mal half-joked.

 

            “No, M; you’ve been great,” Evie reassured her, blinking back tears and taking Mal’s hand comfortingly and playing with her fingers absentmindedly. “It’s just been...hard to process.”

 

            “I bet,” the faery agreed, raising her eyebrows.

 

            “I’m sorry I pushed you away. It’s just, every time you touched me-ugh-this thing has a mind of its own, and it’s _so_ embarrassing!” Evie revealed, glaring at the pyramid of blankets covering her lower half.

 

            “Evie, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about; it happens,” Mal said, squeezing the other girl’s hand in hers. “Especially when you’re around someone as hot as me,” she quipped.

 

            “Mal!” Evie chastised, grabbing one of her many pillows and gently hitting her friend in the face with it. “This is serious!” she exclaimed, although her small smile proved that her mood was already improving.

 

            “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean we have to be sad about it! Everything’s going to be okay; it’s just temporary. I’m going to try to figure this all out with you, aright?” Mal said, holding Evie’s chin up with her finger.

 

            Evie nodded, and for the first time in two weeks, she had hope.

 

* * *

 

            Tiny whimpers danced around Mal’s subconscious, out of place in her otherwise bland dream. The noises were novel enough to stir her out of her fantasy and into reality, bringing her back into her rather dark dorm room. By the slight glow emanating from behind her curtains, it was likely still quite early and far from when she would normally be awakening during the weekend. She was about to try her hand at sleep once more when she heard it—the same whimpers that woke her up in the first place.

 

            She knew the voice well; it was coming from Evie’s bed, where the two of them curled up together nearly every night since starting college. But that had all changed since the curse. Evie wouldn’t share her bed anymore, and Mal wouldn’t admit it, but her dreams had often been plagued with all manner of disturbing content since then. But they had never made her cry.

 

            Her lips curling into a frown, Mal was out of bed in an instant. She didn’t even think about going to comfort her best friend; it was simply natural at this point. The walk was only two long strides, so Mal was under Evie’s covers in no time. But instead of melting into her, like Evie always did, her friend’s body stiffened in alarm.

 

            “Mal?! What are you doing?!” she hissed in surprise.

 

            “I heard you crying,” Mal whispered from behind Evie’s back.

 

            “Get out!” Evie whisper-yelled back, still stiff as a board.

 

            “Evie, it’s okay. I just want to comfort you,” Mal assured, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Her hand traveled along Evie’s arm, searching for the girl’s hand to take as a comforting gesture. What she did not expect to find was that Evie’s hand was already quite busy holding something else. _Oh_.

 

            The faery wasn’t sure what to do. This wasn’t exactly a situation one deals with on a daily basis. “I-I’m sorry,” she settled on, moving her hand to Evie’s side and out of uncharted territory.

 

            The blue-haired girl sighed heavily. “It’s okay; you didn’t know.”

 

            The two lay in silence for a few moments before Mal decided to break it. It wasn’t like they’d be able to fall back asleep in a timely manner after that anyway. “So,” she drawled. “What were you thinking about?”

 

            Evie was immediately thankful she wasn’t facing Mal and could hide her furiously blushing cheeks. “N-Nothing!” she sputtered much too forcefully.

 

            “Was it Doug?” Mal prodded playfully, her smirk audible through her words.

 

            “What? _No!_ ” Evie answered, her stomach churning at the mention of thinking about her lab partner that way.

 

            “Good, because I would have had to _seriously_ judge you for that,” Mal laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

 

            Evie did her best to chuckle along, but the truth was that she had been thinking about Mal. She always did, long before the curse. Even when she knew the faery only by passing glances in the hallways, there was something about her wide, green eyes and big, pouty lips that had Evie’s heart skipping beats and stomach doing flips. No boy had ever made her feel that way, no matter how hard she tried to please her mother by pursuing them. But if Mal would judge her for liking Doug, she sure as hell would have something to say about Evie’s big secret.

 

            Her newfound appendage ached painfully, bringing her attention back to the unfortunate situation she found herself in. As suspected, the feeling of Mal pressed firmly against her was too much to suppress. God, it was so much more convenient having a vagina; she missed it. But for now, she needed to do something to take the edge off. Carefully, she began to move her hand once more.

 

            “Evie, are you—are you jacking off again?” Mal asked, surprise evident in her voice.

 

            Evie growled in frustration. “Yes, Mal! It’s not like a vagina; I can’t just ignore it! It hurts, and I need to do something! So either give me a hand or get out!” she snapped in frustration. She had been trying to come since she woke up from a sex dream featuring the girl in bed with her, but she was having difficulty getting there.

 

            In an instant, there was another hand firmly around her dick. “Mal!” Evie all but yelled, her body jumping in surprise and arousal.

 

            Mal retracted her hand as if it had been burned. “What?! You said to give you a hand! Is that not what you meant?” she asked, hand hovering in the air awkwardly while she waited for an answer.

 

            “It was-I just,” Evie stuttered, her mind racing. When she said it, she hadn’t thought Mal would actually help. But with the feeling of the faery’s hand still fresh in her mind, all she wanted was to experience it again. “Fuck,” she cursed, letting her inhibitions go. “Yeah, get back here,” she decided, taking Mal’s hand and bringing it back to its original destination.  

 

            Mal chuckled despite herself and let her fingers trace lightly along Evie’s shaft, getting a feel for the girl’s size. It was completely unnecessary and a little mean, but she couldn’t help it. Ever since Evie revealed just what had happened under the curse, she couldn’t help but wonder what it was like. Once she had an idea, she took the member and began pumping around it slowly.

 

            Evie keened into her touch, moaning appreciatively as the faery’s small hand worked at her with confident strokes. “I don’t know what you’re doing, but please, keep doing it,” she encouraged, her head falling back to rest on Mal’s chest and shoulder.

 

            Mal chuckled at the comment. “It’s really not that hard, E.”

 

            “I beg to differ,” Evie pouted.

 

            Another laugh sounded in the room, this one much louder than the last. “Okay, I guess it is pretty _hard_ ,” Mal joked, squeezing the other girl a little tighter to punctuate her joke.

 

            Evie gasped in reply, her hips jerking at the unexpected pressure. Once she recovered, she swatted behind her weakly until her hand came in contact with Mal’s other shoulder. “I wasn’t joking,” she whined, bottom lip jutting out.

 

            Mal blinked in realization. Evie was homeschooled until she was sixteen, which meant that she hadn’t gotten the chance to even see another human being besides her mother in all of that time, let alone a boy. And the next few years were spent loyally by Mal’s side, as her best friend and confident. Surely, Evie would have told her if she had done something sexually with another person. No wonder she didn’t know what she was doing! The only boys Evie ever had a meaningful interaction with were Chad, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Doug. Chad Charming quickly turned out to be a douchebag, Jay and Carlos were practically their brothers, Ben was Mal’s ex, and Doug? Mal figured that Evie and Doug sort of became a thing. They certainly had many shared interests and spent a lot of time together, but the more Mal thought about it, the more she realized Evie never really seemed interested in him that way. She never caught her best friend staring at him or blushing at his words—not like she did with all the time with her. Granted, Mal knew she was much more attractive and undoubtedly funnier than the scrawny, awkward boy. But what if there was something more there?

 

            What better time to realize your best friend might have feelings for you than when you’re getting her off?

 

            “You know,” Mal started, clearing her throat before continuing.

 

            “Hm?” Evie sighed contently. The sun had risen more, and Mal could easily make out the features of her face now in the dim lighting. If her breathing weren’t so labored, she would have looked peaceful enough to sleep.

 

            Mal smiled down at her, knowing that was all about to change. “A hand job doesn’t feel that great compared to a blow job,” she concluded casually.

 

            As predicted, Evie’s body tensed again. Although she was proud that she managed to keep her facial expression fairly composed, she was terrified Mal could feel the wild pounding of her heartbeat. Then, before she could maintain any semblance of nonchalance, her dick began to throb at the new mental images that barraged her mind. That, paired with the feeling of Mal’s lithe fingers wrapped around her, brought her instantly closer to finishing. There was no way Mal couldn’t feel _that_. “I-I’m sure, but I just want to come so I don’t feel so uncomfortable, you know?” she explained hurriedly, finally opening her eyes but looking everywhere but her best friend.

 

            Mal hummed in understanding. “Yeah, I get it. But wouldn’t you rather have something better?” she asked rhetorically, stopping her movements right before Evie tumbled over the edge.

 

            It took the girl a minute to recover, and once she did she was more confused than aroused. Red-brown eyes finally met green as Evie sat up and faced Mal.

 

            An eyebrow raised in challenge.

 

            “Mal,” Evie said quietly. “What are you doing?” she asked, clearly not referring to Mal’s handiwork.

 

            “I just want to make you feel good,” Mal said simply, eyes wide and sincere. Evie stared blankly back at her. The faery placed her hand atop Evie’s as she spoke next. “What if this is more of a blessing than a curse?”

 

            “It is _not_ a blessing,” Evie growled, taking her hand back and adjusting her nightshirt to cover her lap.

 

            The action didn’t deter Mal. “Don’t you want to take advantage of the opportunity while you have it? Who knows how long it’ll last?”

 

            Evie’s stomach twisted at the words ‘take advantage of’. Was that all Mal saw this as? A new, rare opportunity to experience? Was she only interested in Evie now because of what the curse had bestowed upon her? Evie turned her head away, a rush of hot tears welling up in her eyes. Her throat felt tight, and all the blood that had rushed to her nether regions before was slowly crawling its way back up to her surely splotchy cheeks. In silence, she contemplated the options. Her heart ached because of the bad timing of Mal’s interest. However, she supposed she should be thankful that her long-time crush was showing interest at all. The fact that Mal was so willing to touch her intimately in the first place was surreal, and the probability of this happening again seemed unlikely. After the curse was broken, they would probably go back to being nothing more than friends. Perhaps she _did_ want to take advantage of the opportunity while she had it.

 

            Mal had been patiently waiting for Evie’s reply. When the blue-haired girl finally turned back to face her, Mal was biting her lip, as if playfully tempting her into accepting the offer.

 

            Evie groaned. She should have known she couldn’t refuse. “Okay,” she agreed with a small smile.

 

            The look on Mal’s face was triumphant, if not a little cheeky. The faery gracefully slid herself off of the bed and promptly got onto her knees beside it.

 

            Although Evie was far from a climax at this point, seeing Mal on her knees, looking up at her through her eyelashes, was making her painfully horny again. When a small hand took her length, the appendage throbbed in anticipation.

 

            “You tell me if it doesn’t feel right, and I’ll stop, okay?” Mal asked, stroking it languidly.

 

            Evie nodded enthusiastically, biting her lip in anticipation.

 

            “But if you let me, we’re not stopping until you come. And when you do, I want you to do it inside my mouth,” Mal asserted.

 

            Evie recoiled in surprise, but Mal grabbed her harder and pulled her back to where she was, making the blue-haired girl gasp in pleasure. “M-Mal, you really don’t need to do that—to do any of this. That just seems gross and demeaning; I don’t expect you t-“ she started, but the other girl cut her off.

 

            “I want you to get the full experience,” she claimed, placing a kiss on Evie’s hip bone. “Plus, it can get really messy, and I don’t think you’re prepared to mess up your billion thread count sheets or whatever,” she smiled, kissing the other hip bone in turn.

 

            Evie smiled down at the girl, appreciating the attempts to relax her and the unexpected kisses. It felt nice being kissed somewhere that was still one hundred percent her old self. It made her wonder if Mal would do the same once the curse had been broken...if that was ever going to happen. Her thoughts were quickly brought back to the situation at hand when Mal leaned forward, dipping her head to lick the entire underside of Evie’s dick. The action made Evie’s head fall back, and she moaned quietly at the feeling. If she was being honest, she could probably come if Mal just did that the whole time.

 

            But of course, Mal had more in store. She gently ran her tongue along the divot at the tip before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking. This caused Evie to let out a loud, broken whine and her hips to buck forward, sliding the member further into the faery’s mouth. Not that Mal minded, it was where it was headed either way.

 

            “Sorry-I’m sorry!” Evie hastily apologized, opening her eyes to see if her friend was alright. In hindsight, it was a really bad idea. The combination of seeing herself halfway in Mal’s mouth and feeling how hot and wet it was inside of it made Evie impossibly more aroused. To make matters worse, Mal showed Evie just how alright she was by grabbing the girl’s ass and pulling her hips slowly closer to her face, taking the entirety of Evie’s length fairly easily.

 

            “Fuck!” Evie cried, not expecting the action in the slightest. Her surprise caused her to fall forwards slightly, and her hands flew out to steady herself, only to find purchase in the faery’s hair. She tried her best to keep her hands there strictly for balance, since she wasn’t fond of crossing more lines when Mal had already been so generous. It became nearly impossible, though, as Mal began bobbing her head.

 

            Blue-tipped nails clung to purple hair, and Evie couldn’t help but meet Mal’s motions with her own shallow thrusts. Her cries were loud and unperturbed as Mal worked her to an impossible height, and she knew she couldn’t last much longer. Every curse word she knew in both English and Spanish came tumbling out as the sensations overwhelmed her. “M, I-“ she started, and pale fingers stroked her hip comfortingly in return. She considered pulling out last-minute, but Mal seemed to sense it and gripped her hips tightly in turn, keeping her there as she rode out her high. When she finally came, she felt like she was exploding. Literally. But Mal barely flinched, taking it all in with no visible complaints. Just when she didn’t think it could feel any better, Mal began swallowing around her. There was no way the surrounding dorms didn’t hear her at this point, but she couldn’t bring herself to care—the new feeling was quickly building her back up. Mal didn’t seem to protest, so she continued her, admittedly more forceful, thrusts. Right when Evie was about to come, Mal moved her hands back to a tan ass and squeezed, the unexpected action pushing Evie over the edge once more. Her hips stuttered violently, and her grip on Mal’s hair became painfully tight. Once she was done, she slowly extracted herself, let go of Mal, and tried to catch her breath. As soon as Evie was out of her immediate post-orgasm haze, she looked down at her best friend.

 

            Mal was still kneeling on the floor with watery eyes, breathing heavily.

 

            Evie swiftly kneeled down, stroking the smaller girl’s hair and studying her face. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I was so rough! I didn’t mean to; it just felt so good, and I-” she rambled, but two plump lips cut her off.

 

            At first, her heart soared at finally getting to kiss her long-time crush. But the happy feeling quickly morphed into something uncomfortable, something twisted. Yes, she was finally kissing Mal, but under these circumstances, it felt…wrong. Why hadn’t Mal kissed her before? Was she only kissing her out of habit, because that’s the thing you do when you have sex with someone?

 

            As soon as Mal noticed that her affection went unreciprocated, she pulled away. “Hey, _hey,_ ” she comforted, taking Evie’s face in her hands. “I’m sorry; did I do something wrong?” she wondered, searching red-brown eyes only to find regret and sadness.

 

            Evie looked away. “It’s just…not how I expected my first kiss to go.”

 

            Mal’s eyebrows furrowed. “E, this isn’t your first kiss,” she commented, recalling the few times she had witnessed Evie kiss boys, however much she seemed to dislike it.

           

            Evie bit her lip, still looking nowhere in particular. “My first kiss with you,” she whispered, barely audible.

 

            Oh. _Oh._ Mal felt her stomach drop, knowing she fucked up. She had been right; Evie did like her as more than just a friend. She had probably been hiding her feelings for a while now, and Mal was just too thick to notice. And now the faery had gone and made their first kiss something impulsive—something dirty. “Oh, Evie,” she sighed, placing her thumb in the dimple of a trembling chin. “If I knew it was so special to you, I would have done it differently. I’m sorry,” she apologized genuinely.

 

            The blue-haired girl took in a shaky breath, thinking her worst fears had been confirmed—that Mal didn’t think this was a big deal.

 

            “But I’m _not_ sorry for kissing you—for doing any of this,” Mal assured her, catching the girl’s eyes to convey her sincerity. “Evie, it’s always been you and me. E and M, yeah? I hate to say it, but even when I was with Uma, Harry, and Ben…you were something more. You’ve always been something more to me. I’m just so stupid that I never fully realized it.”

 

            Evie let out a watery laugh, nodding her head. “Yeah, you are pretty dense,” she teased.

 

            “I really am,” Mal chuckled along. “And I am _really_ bad with timing,” Mal winced dramatically, referring to the situation at hand.

 

            “ _Horrible,_ ” Evie agreed, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. Once they became quiet once more, Evie leaned forward until her forehead was resting on Mal’s. “So what are we now?” she asked quietly, closing her eyes.

 

            “What we’ve always been; E and M-Mal and Evie-Mevie,” Mal replied, nuzzling the girl’s nose with her own.

 

            It wasn’t the answer that Evie wanted to hear, but it was good enough for now.

 

* * *

 

            By the time Mal arrived back at her and Evie’s dorm, the sun had long since set. Figuring Evie was well into her beauty sleep, she didn’t bother knocking. Quietly slipping inside, she found Evie, oddly enough, kneeling on the floor. There was a clean towel neatly folded beside her. It didn’t take long for Mal to figure out what was going on.   


            “Aw, did you miss me?” she purred, leaning down to say it right into Evie’s ear.   


            The blue-haired girl jumped, having not heard her roommate sneak in. “Mal!” she exclaimed. “I-it’s late; I figured you were sleeping over at Jay’s,” she stuttered, trying to subtly pull her sleep shirt down to hide the evidence of her arousal.   


            “And miss out on the show? Not likely,” Mal jested, draping her arms over the girl’s shoulders casually.   


            Evie tensed up, but there was no use in trying to hide what she had been doing.   


            “Were you having trouble again?” Mal asked intuitively, knowing that Evie had been struggling to finish herself since she helped her.   


            An exasperated sigh sounded in the room. “Yeah.”   


            “Do you want me to teach you how?” Mal wondered, leaning forward to look into red-brown eyes.  


            Evie was momentarily lost in a sea of green, but snapped out of it before it became awkward. “Yeah, actually; that would be great.” Mal did her best to walk her through it, but Evie would be lying if she claimed she was fully paying attention. Sue her for being distracted by the way Mal’s body was pressed against her back and how she could feel each of the girl’s words tickle her skin.   


            “Got it?” Mal inquired when she was done with her lesson. She didn’t miss the subtle way Evie’s body jumped at her words. Mal smirked at her, figuring only half of what she said had been comprehended.   


            “Y-yeah, I think so,” Evie supplied, nodding her head and clearing her throat.   


            “Good! Show me,” Mal suggested, removing herself from the blue-haired girl to sit on the floor across from her.   


            “What?” Evie asked much too quickly, head snapping up to look at her.   


            “Unless you want me to go back to Jay’s so you can have a little privacy? But I figured if I’m here I can...give you a hand if you need one,” Mal said, insinuation loud and clear.   


            “Right,” Evie replied, feeling her herself straining against the fabric of her nightshirt and her cheeks heating up at the thought of Mal helping her again. “You can stay,” she decided, letting out a breath before pulling her sleepshirt back up her body to rest above her breasts. It wasn’t anything Mal hadn’t seen before, but her hand still trembled as she resumed her movements.   


            “Yeah, do it just like I told you,” Mal praised, observing Evie’s technique just a little too intensely.   


            The blue-haired girl sighed. “I am! It feels good, but I’m not getting any closer, you know? I don’t think I can come like this.”  


            “I’m tellin ya, lube would make it way easier. I can go get you some of mine,” Mal offered, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Evie’s motions to look into her eyes.   


            “And _I_ told you that lube grosses me out. Not to mention the fact that I’d feel very weird using your ex boyfriend’s...product,” Evie grimaced. She sighed again before continuing. “We can’t all be sex experts, M; some of us are new to this kind of thing.”  


            “It’s not Ben’s; it’s mine. And I’m not a sex expert; I’ve only ever had sex with two other people,” Mal denied, rolling her eyes.   


            Perfectly plucked eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Evie knew about Mal’s time with Harry and Uma. The faery often came home late from Ursula’s Fish and Chips smelling salty from more than just the seawater. The memory made her lips twist into a frown.   


            Easily picking up on Evie’s thoughts, Mal explained. “Ben’s asexual. He liked kissing and cuddling, but sex just wasn’t his thing. Which I respected, but it was hard when you’re-“   


            “A nymphomaniac?” Evie teased, raising an eyebrow.   


            Mal wasn’t even going to try to argue with her best friend. So what if she had an active sex drive? That was normal for her age. After the shared laughter died down, she spoke again. “He never even got a boner around me,” she complained. “Not like you.”  


            “ _Mal!_ ” Evie whined in embarrassment. She knew she was too easy around Mal. At least when she had a vagina she could hide it.  


            “No, I kind of like it. It makes me feel...wanted” Mal confessed with a small, genuine smile.   


            If only she knew how wanted she was, Evie thought, continuing her motions for a few minutes before Mal spoke again.   


            “God, that’s so sexy. I just want to-“ the faery breathed with a glossy stare, cutting herself off before she said too much.   


            Evie’s heart skipped a beat. “Want to what?” she asked quietly, as if speaking too loudly would scare the other girl away.  


            Mal stayed silent for a long time, biting her lip in thought. “Touch myself.”  


            The comment made Evie’s dick jump involuntarily, and the mental images she was getting were making her breathing labored.   


            Mal watched Evie’s reaction closely, seemingly pleased with it. “Would you mind?” she asked, looking back into Evie’s eyes.   


            If only she knew just how much Evie wouldn’t mind that. Trying not to sound too eager, the blue-haired girl replied with “go for it.” She kept her eyes on her own hands as leather pants were thrown up onto the bed in an instant, along with a pair of tiny, black boy shorts.   


            The smaller girl positioned herself on the floor with her back up against her bed, allowing Evie a good view should she gather the courage to look.   


            Only a few seconds passed before she gave in, a gasp and utterance of “Fuck, I’m so wet already” piquing her attention. Once she looked, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She was expecting Mal to be exploring, running her fingers through her folds as Evie often did when she began touching herself. But the faery was already two fingers deep. “Fuck,” Evie whispered, squeezing her painfully hard member more tightly at the sight. They stayed like that for a little while, working themselves up while appreciating the views before them. It didn’t take long for Evie to begin wincing. She was getting close, but with how much she had been tugging she was getting pretty sore.   


            Mal easily picked up on he friend’s discomfort. “Still don’t want any lube?” she asked rhetorically. A sigh answered her. “Too bad; I’ve got plenty right here,” she hummed, collecting some of her excess come with her fingers teasingly.   


            Pearly teeth sunk into a red lip.  


            “You know, I don’t mind sharing,” Mal offered, continuing her slow motions, clearly all for show at this point.   


            “What does that even _mean?_ ” Evie groaned, too horny to contemplate the implications.  


            “If you let me, I can get you wet so it’s easier for you,” Mal explained.   


            All Evie wanted was to finally come at this point, so she nodded in consent, not really knowing what to expect.  


            Mal grinned wickedly, crawling over to her friend and gently placing her hand over a tan one.   


            Evie got the memo and let go, allowing Mal to take her member. For some reason, it always felt just a little better when the faery did it. A little whimper slipped out of red lips despite herself. It was hard and throbbing, clearly worked up from watching Mal’s ministrations.   


            Mal mentally wondered how long Evie would last this time around. Moving her body to straddle tan hips, she found herself in Evie’s lap, much to the other girl’s surprise. Then she lowered herself enough to rub the head through her wet folds. Mal moaned loudly, wishing nothing more than to have the other girl inside of her.   


            Evie whined at the feeling, her hands bunching up into the fabric of her sheets.   


            Mal frowned and released Evie’s dick to grab her hands and place them on her hips instead—she didn’t want the girl to be afraid to touch her. It didn’t take long for blue-tipped nails to dig into the soft, pale flesh there.   


            Mal moved like that for a while, slowly, painstakingly coating Evie’s shaft with her come.   


            “T-there, That should be enou-“ Evie started, but the feeling of her tip dipping into Mal cut off her words with a broken gasp.   


            Mal cursed, moving her hips ever so slightly so that the motion was repeated over and over.   


            Evie couldn’t even speak, trying her best not to come just from this.   


            “P-put it in,” Mal commanded.   


            “ _What?!_ Mal, are you su-“  


            “I’ve never been more sure of anything, Evie, _please!_ ” Mal pleaded, sinking further onto Evie to give her a taste.   


            Evie met Mal’s motion with a slow thrust, and she could have cried at the feeling. Her length was absolutely surrounded by hot, silky smooth, wet walls. The feeling must have been equally blissful for Mal, who fell forwards and clung to tan shoulders. Evie stilled momentarily, afraid both of hurting Mal and coming immediately from the feeling. Mal was a little more impatient, beginning to move her hips up and down and whining every time Evie was all the way in.   


            “Fuck, Mal, I don’t think I can-“ Evie warned, looking down at their connecting hips and moaning at the sight of herself disappearing into her best friend. She could feel it coming fast, and she pushed small shoulders until she was free, earning a displeased whine followed by a gasp.   


            “Evie, the towel!” Mal yelled, but it was too late.   


            When Mal said it would be messy, she really wasn’t lying. At least it all ended up on washable surfaces...mostly.   


            Evie stilled, mouth agape and hands outstretched in shock. Poor Mal had even gotten some of it. “Wow, uh,” she drawled, not quite sure what to say.   


            Mal only began laughing, and her best friend followed shortly after. Once the giggling died down, she bit her lip. “Wanna go wash off? Our shower’s big enough for two,” she said with a dangerous glint in her eye.   


            A genuine smile overtook Evie’s features. “There’s nothing I want more right now.”  


* * *   


            As soon as Evie stepped into the shower, a small hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled down until Mal’s lips were on hers. Feeling much less apprehensive this time around, the blue-haired girl kissed back eagerly. Tan hands gripped pale hips and pushed until Mal’s back was pressed firmly against the wall, making the smaller girl whine into the kiss.   


            Wanting to give Evie a taste of her own medicine, Mal moved her hands down to knead full breasts. That action alone was enough to bring Evie back to her level, and soon the girl’s dick was raising between Mal’s legs. Pleased with the reaction, Mal nipped Evie’s lip while tweaking her nipples, making the girl whimper. Before the other girl became fully erect, Mal took the time to grind her hips down and rub her soaked folds along the girl’s shaft.   


            So many sensations were working Evie back up quickly, but this time it was different. Mal kissing her so passionately, touching her breasts, and knocking their hips together were all things she knew she could feel again once the curse had been lifted, and something about that made her hopeful that she would get to. Her thoughts were interrupted as a small hand grabbed her member tightly before pumping around it briskly. The feeling made Evie lunge forward, placing her hands on either side of purple hair to steady herself. Whatever Mal was doing was working, and she could feel the pressure building fast.   


            “Fuck! Mal, I-“ Evie exclaimed, not even getting to finish her comment before thick streams of come shot out onto Mal, quickly being washed away by the water.   


            “Still got some left in ya?” Mal asked with a wicked smile and a loose grip on Evie’s still-hard member.   


            The blue-haired girl just nodded, unable to speak. Before she knew it, her head was dipping into liquid silk, stretching Mal as she re-entered her.   


            The faery seemed impatient, thrusting her hips shallowly so she could fit more of Evie faster. Once she had taken her full length, Mal let out a breath. “I want you to hold on for me this time, okay? I haven’t come yet,” she reminded Evie, who suddenly felt bad that she had completely forgotten about Mal’s pleasure.   


            To be fair, it was kind of difficult to when it felt this good. The faery was so wet, and her walls seemed to grip Evie’s length and pull her in further with every thrust of her hips.   


            Only a minute or so passed before Mal stuttered out “f-fuck me, E. Give me all you’ve got.”   


            Wanting to please her best friend, Evie moved her hands to grip pale hips again before bucking hers into the other girl. Every slick thrust pulled at her deliciously, but she tried her best to hold back for Mal’s sake. She must have been doing a good job, because Mal’s moans were becoming increasingly high-pitched, and her grip on Evie’s shoulders was becoming almost painful. “Yes, yes, yes; Evie, perfect! Right there,” she praised until she was unable to speak. Rather than scream, Mal quickly grabbed Evie’s jaw and kissed her deeply, her walls fluttering around Evie’s dick as she came.   


            The feeling was so intense that Evie had to pull out as soon as Mal seemed to be done, but the faery wasn’t about to leave her hanging.  


            A crack echoed through the shower as Mal got onto her knees, taking Evie’s painfully hard length into her mouth as much as she could at a time.   


            Evie cried out, her fingers finding purchase in purple hair. As if the feeling of Mal’s throat clenching her wasn’t enough, deft fingers worked at her breasts at the same time. With Mal bobbing her head, indicating to Evie that she could take it, the blue-haired girl gave in. Her grip was tight and her thrusts were deep, and it wasn’t long before she came harder than she ever had. Unlike Mal, Evie didn’t bother trying to muffle her pleasure, her cries seeming to echo in the small room.   


            When Evie pulled herself out, both girls took a moment to catch their breath and calm their racing heart. Once the blue-haired girl was confident she could stand without support, she offered Mal her hand.   


            The faery took it graciously, and allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position, still a little wobbly herself. A tan arm snaked around her waist.   


            “Are you okay?” Evie asked, tucking strands of purple behind slightly pointed ears.   


            “Fuck, E,” Mal started, and for a second, Evie had the dreadful feeling that she was going to say this was all a mistake. But the fear was never realized. “I’m way better than okay,” Mal finished, getting up onto her tippy toes to give Evie a slow, sweet kiss that left the other girl breathless in more ways than one. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this okay in my entire life.”

  
* * *  


            When Evie tried to wake Mal the next morning, the faery only growled in reply. And she means that quite literally; Mal used her inner dragon to produce the noise. Mornings were never her thing, and today it was worse because the two of them hadn’t gotten to bed until the wee hours of the morning—their shower taking much longer than originally anticipated. It was best to leave Mal alone when she got like this, so Evie made her way to the fitness center by herself. Because she didn’t have to wait for Mal to get ready, which could take up to an hour depending on her mood, the blue-haired girl made it into the locker rooms much earlier than usual. She decided to bide her time by cleaning her locker, which had gotten quite dirty from her sandy riding boots.   


            When she was done with the task, she closed her locker door and walked to the bathroom stalls to change. It took her a while due to all of her custom accessories, but eventually, she was fully dressed for horseback riding. Her fingers went to turn the cool metal of the stall lock, but stopped when the distinct sound of the locker room door opening echoed through the empty space. Three pairs of heels click-clacked against the tile floor. Evie knew that sound anywhere—it was Audrey and her minions.   


            “Glad we got here before the dykes this morning,” one of them commented offhandedly, making Evie’s blood boil already.  


            It wasn’t necessarily that she hated the slur, but she was incredibly bothered by the fact that she was unable to conceal her sexual orientation, especially from the likes of such awful human beings. Then again, they also called Mal that, and she was clearly not a lesbian. Audrey would know—Mal stole her boyfriend the first year they went to school together.   


            “Ugh, they were going at it again last night! It was absolutely repulsive!” Audrey complained.   


            Red quickly overcame Evie’s cheeks; Audrey lived two dorm rooms down! Surely, they hadn’t been that loud.  


            “I really hoped my hex would knock that bitch down a few pegs. After all, waking up with a penis has to be like, a nightmare for a dyke, right?” Audrey noted.   


            A million thoughts ran through Evie’s head as she pieced together the information. It had been Audrey all along! Of course, no one else seemed to harbor as much hatred for her. The blue-haired girl momentarily wondered which student with magical abilities Audrey blackmailed into casting the curse for her.   


            “I really thought she’d just hike to the enchanted lake first thing; I mean, dykes are supposed to be good at that kind of thing.”  


            The enchanted lake! Of course! Evie felt like a complete idiot for not thinking of the one place that could wash away all enchantments for free. It wasn’t easy getting there, but a little fresh air could be good for her anyway.   


            “The worst part is, she seems to be enjoying it,” Audrey sneered, and dramatic gagging noises followed shortly after.   


            One thing Evie knew how to do was make an entrance, and she seized the opportunity as soon as it presented itself. Kicking the door open with the heel of her riding boot, Evie nearly gave the trio of girls a heart attack. She strut over to the group with her hands on her hips and paused for dramatic effect.   


            “First of all, it was a curse, not a hex, but I guess I shouldn’t have expected you to know the difference because I know for a fact that you need a tutor for Enchantments. Second of all, if we ‘dykes’ are good at anything, it’s overcoming the discrimination thrown at us by homophobic airheads like you. Third of all, I am enjoying it; you’ve brought Mal and me closer than we ever could have been before,” Evie stated, tacking a “literally” on the end of the sentence just in case they didn’t understand her insinuation. “Try all you want to tear me down, but know that I never lose, and you will always end up looking stupid.”   


            Satisfied with her verbal beat-down, Evie moved her bag of clothing from the bathroom stall to her locker, closing it with a bang.   


            Finally torn from her stupor, Audrey took a big breath in preparation for her reply.   


            Evie beat her to it, turning around to comment before she left the locker room. “Audrey? Suck my dick.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Here is the much requested and long-awaited "proper" ending to this story, complete with smuttier smut and fluffier fluff! I hope it's satisfactory!

As soon as the door was closed, Mal found herself being pushed up against it and kissed roughly. She moaned into Evie’s mouth, loving when her best friend got like this. Her hand traveled down blue leather to cup the girl’s member through her pants, surprised to find it tucked up tightly into the waistband. She smirked into the kiss. “Already?”

 

Evie pushed her hips forwards, trapping Mal’s hand between their bodies. “Heard you touching yourself in the shower next to me,” she explained before taking Mal’s lower lip with her teeth.

 

“Should have joined me,” Mal gasped when it was finally released.

 

Evie chuckled at the suggestion, swiftly unzipping the other girl’s leather jacket and pushing it off small shoulders. “Audrey would have had a fit.”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Mal countered, pulling her shirt off and throwing it onto the ground carelessly.

 

“You’re so bad,” Evie purred, grabbing the faery by the back of the neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

 

Mal eagerly reciprocated, her knees getting weak when Evie sucked on her tongue. Her hand traveled back between their bodies, but before she could reach her destination, her wrist was grabbed and placed against the door. She was held there for a few minutes while they kissed. The moment she was released, she tried again. This time Evie’s grip was harsh, and Mal soon found both of her hands pinned up above her head.

 

“Hands to yourself, M. Where are your manners?” Evie chastised, licking into the smaller girl’s mouth teasingly.

 

Mal whined, grinding her hips into Evie’s purposefully.

 

“So impatient,” Evie commented, moving down to leave open-mouthed kisses along a pale neck. With every lick and bite, Mal was becoming increasingly restless, and her grinding was getting more forceful. Her pants were tight enough, but Evie soon felt like she was suffocating in them. “Don’t move,” she warned, releasing Mal’s hands in order to take them off. She barely freed herself before the other girl was  swiftly removing her pants as well.

           

Evie growled at the sight, grabbing a small waist and spinning Mal until the front of her body was pressed up against the door. “What did I say?” she asked, the front of her body melding with the back of Mal’s.

 

The faery didn’t give a verbal response, opting to push her hips back until Evie’s length was between her legs. She ground down on it, biting her lip at the much-needed contact.

 

Evie wanted to moan as her shaft became coated with Mal’s come, but she didn’t want to ruin her cool façade. “I should punish you, you know,” she replied, using her foot to kick Mal’s legs further apart. When she complied, Evie reached around to run a finger through slick folds. She circled Mal’s clit, slowly, teasingly.

 

“Evieee,” Mal whined, feeling Evie’s tip brushing along her entrance and trying to align them.

 

“Hm? Did you say something?” Evie hummed, fully enjoying making the girl squirm.

 

Mal huffed in reply, enjoying the clit stimulation but needing something more.

 

“If you want something, you’re going to have to ask nicely,” Evie informed the other girl, sliding her fingers lower to barely dip into her.

 

“Evie, please,” Mal begged, too aroused to put up a fight.

 

“Good girl,” Evie praised, using her fingers to make sure she was in the right place before entering Mal.

 

The smaller girl gasped. Only the head was in, and she moved her hips back to take more of the girl, but Evie kept retreating just enough to not go any deeper.

 

If Mal’s groans were any indication, Evie was successfully driving her best friend mad. Her fingers were thoroughly soaked at this point, proof of how aroused she had made her. She brought them up to plump lips. “Taste yourself,” she commanded, unable to hold back her own moan as Mal eagerly wrapped her lips and tongue around Evie’s digits and sucked. Her dick twitched at the feeling, and Mal used the distraction  to take more of it into her body.

 

Simultaneous moans sounded in the room. Tan fingers extracted themselves out of a soft mouth before the feeling worked Evie up too much. She had been getting better at lasting longer, and she didn’t want to ruin it now. Knowing what Mal wanted, Evie snaked her arms around the girl and kneaded her breasts harshly as she began to slowly thrust into her.

 

Mal met Evie’s motions with her own, finally taking the girl’s entire length. Once Evie was all the way in, it didn’t take long to push right into Mal’s g-spot, making the smaller girl gasp and push back harder.

 

Taking the cue, Evie sped up her pace and tried not to think about how hot, wet walls were pulling at her deliciously. Instead, she concentrated on tweaking hard nipples and listening to Mal’s quiet, broken vocalisations. After a while, the faery was becoming increasingly tight, and Evie knew the girl was close. She felt nothing but pride as Mal’s ass pressed back into her and her walls gripped her impossibly harder.

 

Mal remained against the door as she caught her breath. Pale legs wobbled slightly as she brought her hips forward.

           

Evie whimpered as Mal’s entrance gripped her dick when she pulled away. When she was finally free, she was still fully erect and throbbing with need. “I was so generous, even when you were bad. How about you make it up to me?” she inquired, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

 

Mal finally turned around, mouth watering from the sight of Evie so ready for her. “Yes, Evie,” she replied dutifully, taking Evie’s shaft in her hand. She never broke eye contact as she knelt down, sensually licking her own come off of the appendage and moaning at the taste.

 

Evie remained fairly quiet, her teeth sinking into her lip painfully. When Mal took the head in her lips, circling her tongue around it and sucking, she broke her silence. “T-that’s it, baby,” Evie stuttered, placing her hands on the back of Mal’s head. She slowly pushed herself into the faery’s mouth, feeling Mal’s tongue slide against the bottom of her dick as she went.

 

Mal pushed forward, breathing carefully as she allowed Evie’s length to enter her throat. Once she was as comfortable as she was going to get, she gave her best friend a small nod.

 

At the permission, Evie began thrusting in long motions. She started slow, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in until her hips touched Mal’s nose. “God, you’re such a good girl-taking all of me so quietly,” Evie purred, petting purple hair while she continued her motions. Once her hips began moving a little faster, Mal began swallowing around her.

 

“Fuck,” Evie whimpered, the feeling of her length being pulled at by such a tight fit working her higher quickly. Knowing that Mal would stop her if necessary, her grip on the girl’s hair tightened, and her thrusts became more forceful. She allowed herself to get lost in the feeling Mal’s throat, knowing she wouldn’t last much longer. When she came, Mal swallowed it all, like she always did. “Fuck,” she sighed, slowly pulling herself out. When she was about halfway, Mal gripped her hips tightly, keeping her still as she cupped Evie’s member with her tongue and sucked. “M-Mal!” Evie stuttered, pushing at small hands limply. “It’s too much right now!” she whined.

 

Mal finally, reluctantly, let go, allowing the girl to remove herself completely.

 

Evie sunk to the floor, straddling Mal’s bare hips. Her thumbs swiped at tear-stained cheeks before taking her jaw to kiss her deeply.

 

Mal was breathing hard, still recovering from the ordeal. She broke the kiss after a few moments simply to catch her breath.

 

Evie moved her hands to pale shoulders, pushing downwards until Mal was laying on the floor, a halo of purple framing her head. “God, why are you so good at that?” Evie sighed, running her hands along the skin beneath her appreciatively.

 

“Because I don’t have a gag reflex,” Mal stated easily.

 

“Bless you for that,” Evie moaned, capturing plump lips with her own. Her tongue soon swiped at Mal’s lower lip, entering her gratefully when she was allowed. It licked along the roof of Mal’s mouth, making her whimper in reply.

 

When the faery went to reciprocate, her tongue was sucked harshly into Evie’s mouth.

 

Mal whimpered again despite herself. Once released, she growled in annoyance. “I hate it when you do that.”

 

Evie chuckled in reply, knowing full well that Mal only hated it because it turned her on so much.

 

“What? Ready for round two already?” she asked, already knowing the answer. Just to further tempt Mal, she slid her hand down the girl’s body and gathered the wetness between her thighs.

 

Mal moaned softly as Evie’s fingers explored. “Only if we get up; I’m getting real tired of fucking on the floor,” she bargained, arching her back dramatically to stretch it.

 

Evie laughed, sitting up and allowing the other girl to do the same. “Hm, maybe we should get some rugs.”

 

“We don’t have rugs because you’d ruin them,” Mal jested, only to be shoved back onto the floor for it.

 

“Do you want to fuck or are we just going to make fun of me?” Evie asked boredly, perching herself on the end of her bed and examining her nails. So what if she ruined a garment or two? She was getting better!

 

Mal waited until the other girl was looking at her again to pretend to consider the options. This time, a pillow was sent flying her way. “Kidding! I’m kidding,” she asserted, laughing as she took her place on Evie’s bed, laying down and getting comfortable.

 

The blue-haired girl mumbled something akin to “you better be” before climbing over her and dragging her flattened tongue along hard nipples.

 

The faery was officially done teasing the other girl, not wanting her to stop. Tan hands moved along the paynes of her body slowly, appreciating the shapes and the way they left goosebumps in their wake. Mal sighed contently as Evie continued the motions and began to suck gently on her nipples. This caused Mal’s back to arch slightly and Evie to hum at the reaction.

 

Satisfied with her work on Mal’s breasts, Evie moved her mouth to a pale neck next. Her fingers traced lightly along the insides of Mal’s thighs as she licked and sucked on the flesh in front of her. The soft little moans near her ear were making her impatient, so she finally ran her fingers through Mal’s center. They quickly became coated—Mal was clearly worked up. Even though it was safe to enter the girl with two fingers, Evie began with just one.

 

Mal moaned a little more loudly at finally getting some relief, but it wasn’t enough. Her hips bucked gently, pleading for more.

 

Not wanting to be too mean, Evie allowed her second finger to join the other, and it entered easily. Then she began thrusting them, long and deep like she would with her own member.

 

Mal whined appreciatively, moving her hips in turn. She ground down onto Evie’s digits with purpose each time they were all the way in. Every time they did this, even though it was still relatively new to them, Mal wondered at how long the other girl’s fingers were. And even though her length was longer, it couldn’t curl into her just the right way every time like Evie had learned she liked. “More,” she whimpered.

 

Evie complied, entering the girl with a third finger and feeling herself begin to throb at the stretch. But she wasn’t going to let herself get worked up again—this was for Mal, not her. It didn’t take long for the faery to adjust, already meeting Evie’s thrusts more forcefully and prompting the girl to pick up her pace. So she did. And every time her fingers had fully disappeared into the other girl, she would curl them into the spot that made Mal get louder with every motion.

 

Suddenly, the faery’s hand shot down to hold the tan one on her hip, and her body shook as she came.

 

Evie leaned forward to kiss the hand over hers, appreciating the sweet gesture as well as the way the girl’s jaw dropped in pleasure. When the pale body before her began to relax, she extracted her fingers and replaced them with a soft tongue, dragging it along slick folds and greedily gathering the wetness there.

 

“Fuck!” Mal’s hand quickly moved to ball into blue hair, pushing the girl’s face closer to her center.

 

Evie flicked her tongue gently at the girl’s clit a few times, loving the whines she received in reply. But that wasn’t what she was down there for. Her tongue slid back down to tease at Mal’s entrance with shallow little thrusts that barely dipped in. The motion caused Mal to force her face closer to her, not-so-subtly telling Evie she wanted her to do more. The blue-haired girl got the hint and thrust her tongue as deep as she could, loving how Mal’s walls gripped her, desperate for penetration. The faery’s broken sob told Evie it was just what she needed, so she grabbed pale hips and slid her tongue in and out as fast as she could, hissing at how tightly the hand in her hair pulled at her.

 

Moments later, Mal was nearly unintelligible. Her heels dug into Evie’s back, and her thighs pressed firmly against the sides of the girl’s head, effectively trapping her there as she rode her face to the finish.

 

Just when Evie feared she couldn’t hold her breath any longer, Mal’s legs untangled from her shoulders. The air felt cool against her face, and she breathed it in graciously. The hand in her hair loosened, opting to stroke gently instead of grip. In appreciation, Evie pressed soft kisses to the insides of the other girl’s legs before repositioning herself so she could continue those kisses upwards.

 

Mal’s hips, sides, ribs, breasts, collarbones, neck, and jaw were all stops made before the final destination of her lips. She sighed contently at Evie’s sweet kisses, taking her jaw gently in her hands to return the affection. Her nose wrinkled upon contact, and Evie let out a soft giggle.

 

“Who’s the messy one now?” the blue-haired-girl teased, knowing full well how wet her jaw was.

 

“Still you,” Mal insisted, letting Evie wipe off her face before smirking into their next kiss.

 

As much as Evie wanted to be mildly offended by the comment, she couldn’t bring herself to be. The way Mal was smiling and nuzzling her was making her chest ache in the best way possible. Then her heart sunk a little, remembering that this comfortable place they had created could soon be gone. “Mal?” she said quietly.

 

“Yeah?” the other girl replied, continuing to give her small kisses.

 

Evie bit her lip, trying to decide how to word her question. “Which way is your favorite?” she settled on, too nervous to be more straightforward.

 

Thankfully, Mal seemed to know what she meant. The faery leaned back slightly, searching the ceiling for an answer. “I don’t know, E; that’s hard,” she started, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. After a second, she elaborated. “Everything we do is so different, but it’s all amazing.”

 

Evie nodded, considering the explanation carefully. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mal’s question.

 

“What’s _your_ favorite?” Mal wondered, seemingly missing the deeper implications of the question.

 

“Oh,” Evie vocalized, not expecting the question to be turned around on her. Then she realized how helpful it could be. “I think using my fingers or my tongue is my favorite,” she answered, watching Mal’s reaction closely. “You seem more responsive,” she tacked on before the other girl could ask why.

 

“That’s because I can feel you way better,” Mal moaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back slightly at the memories.

 

Evie would have chuckled at the sight if she weren’t so nervous. “What if,” she started, cutting herself off with teeth sinking into her lip once more.

 

Mal quickly sobered, picking up on the other girl’s hesitation. “What if what, E?” When she didn’t receive a reply, she nuzzled Evie’s face encouragingly. “It’s just me,” she reminded her.

 

Evie knew that was Mal-speak for ‘I’ll love you no matter what’, so she took a deep breath and continued. “What if we stopped doing...some of it?” she whispered, holding the faery’s gaze intensely.

 

Mal’s eyebrows rose, and panic washed over her face. “Oh, Evie, did I-did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to pressure you; I’m so sor-“ she rambled, but she was stopped by soft lips giving her a reassuring kiss.

 

“No, no! M, you didn’t do anything wrong! It’s just,” she sighed, deciding to just say it. “I found a cure.”

 

Mal’s mouth opened in surprise. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Well, that’s great, E!” she smiled, only to drop her enthusiasm when the other girl’s cautious expression did not change. “Isn’t that what you want?”

 

Evie’s heart pounded in her chest, and she hoped Mal couldn’t feel it against her skin. She was so still she could have easily been a convincing wax figure. The blue-haired girl wanted, more than anything, to say ‘Is that what _you_ want?’, but she was not entirely sure she was ready to hear the answer. So she deflected. “I mean, sure, I’ve grown quite...comfortable with my situation, but I never asked for this, you know?”

 

Mal nodded, running her thumb along Evie’s shoulder soothingly. “So what is the cure? Some kinda potion?” she asked after a minute or two of silence.

 

A faint blush creeped across Evie’s cheeks, still embarrassed that she didn’t think of it right away despite her above-average intelligence. “The Enchanted Lake.”

 

Mal’s already large eyes widened in realization. While Evie only knew of the location via textbooks, the faery had actually been there. A couple times. “Oh my evil, E! I should have known! I’m so sorry I didn’t think of it sooner!” she apologized.

 

“It’s okay, Mal; I’ve actually known for a while now,” Evie revealed quietly.

 

Surprise morphed into confusion as Mal took in the information.

 

“It’s just...a big decision. I wanted to be sure I was choosing the right one,” Evie explained, hanging her head in a mix of negative emotions.

 

“Well, you could always just have someone curse you again if you regret it,” Mal joked, but the mood didn’t lighten.

 

Little did Mal know, Evie could care less what she had down there at this point; her main concern was if her relationship with her best friend would change.

 

Sensing her failure, Mal opted to be more sensitive this time. “Hey,” she said softly, placing a finger under Evie’s jaw and lifting it so they could lock eyes. “I’ll be by your side no matter what, okay? I’ll even go with you, if that’s what you want,” she offered with a gentle smile.

 

The faery’s words were promising, and her eyes shone only with sincerity and care. Evie took in a big breath before answering. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long she stood there, blue, manicured nail hovering over the print button. It was long enough for her eyes to not really see the screen, despite looking right at it. Printing out directions to the Enchanted Lake seemed like an easy task, but there was something about it that felt so final. But that’s what she wanted, right—a permanent change?

 

With a deep sigh, Evie allowed herself to click the button. The sudden noise of her printer sputtering to life increased the speed of her heartbeat. Once the paper was printed, she stared at it for a few seconds before taking the still-warm sheet from the tray. The colorful map stared back at her, and she tore her eyes away, folding the paper a few times before sliding it into one of the pockets of her jacket. With a final nod, just for herself, she made her way outside.

 

It took several minutes for her hiking boot-clad feet to take her to the tourney field, but once she arrived, she was greeted by familiar purple hair and an encouraging smile.

 

“You ready?” Mal asked, stopping in front of her best friend. She had just gotten done with tourney practice, and her hair was still wet from her post-practice shower. Her big, bright eyes made her look refreshed and energized.

 

Mal’s positive energy was calming Evie’s nerves, and the blue-haired girl took a breath of warm summer air before nodding. “Yeah.”

 

“Are you sure?” Mal pressed.

 

“Yes,” Evie said, more confidently this time.

 

The two stood still for a moment, unsure how to continue. “Oh, I, uh, printed out a map so we don’t get lost,” Evie mentioned, pulling the item from her pocket and offering it to Mal, who was undoubtedly the one better at navigating between the two of them.

 

“Oh, cool,” Mal said offhandedly, briefly looking over the map before it suddenly burst into green flames.

           

“Mal!” Evie exclaimed, staring at the growing pile of ashes at her feet disapprovingly.

 

“I’ve been there a few times; don’t worry about it, princess,” Mal said, adjusting her backpack and beginning to walk towards the forest at the edge of campus.

 

“We could have recycled that!” Evie chastised, skipping a little to fall in step beside her best friend.

 

“Woulda, coulda, shoulda,” Mal stated, gaze set on the trail entrance she was quickly approaching.

 

“Recycling is important, M,” Evie sighed, but her mild annoyance was washed away as a small hand took hold of hers and intertwined their fingers.

 

“So is spontaneity,” Mal asserted, swinging their hands slightly as they finally entered the woods.

 

“That’s a pretty big word for you, M; I’m impressed,” Evie teased, smirking down at her companion.

 

“Do you really think that mocking the daughter of the most evil villain of all time is a good idea?” Mal asked, giving her an amused sideways glance.

 

“Well, _you’re_ not evil, so I think I’m okay,” Evie said, rolling her eyes.

 

“That’s exactly what an evil mastermind would want you to think,” Mal pointed out, eyes glowing brightly just for show. “After all, I just incinerated the map. Now I’m the only one who knows where we’re going. I could be leading you into the dark depths of the forest to sacrifice you or eat you.”

 

“In that case, I hope it’s the latter,” Evie purred, giving the faery a meaningful look. The tips of Mal’s pointed ears burned bright red, and Evie knew she had won this one. “There’s my girl,” Evie laughed, bumping into Mal gently.

 

They continued walking for a while in silence, Mal making sure they were on the right track and Evie following along and loving the way the girl’s thumb ran across hers. Suddenly, the sun shone brighter. Beams of warm, sparkling light cascaded through the gaps in the canopy above them. The sight reminded Mal of her point from earlier.

 

“I know nature isn’t really your thing but beauty is. The Enchanted Lake is absolutely stunning, but the walk along the way is pretty great, too. I didn’t want you wasting your time worrying whether we were going the right way. Just look at the scenery instead: the way the sunlight shines between the leaves of the trees, the little wildflowers along the forest floor, the songs the birds are singing just for us…” Mal trailed off.

 

Evie turned to see what had caught the other girl’s attention, only to find her looking at her surroundings in awe. It was times like this where Evie was reminded that a faery’s true home was in nature, not holed up in a stone castle. Wanting to express her thanks, but not wanting to snap the girl out of her delighted state, Evie settled for squeezing the hand in hers.

“Pick out some flowers with long stems,” Mal suggested a few minutes later.

 

“Hm?” Evie hummed, feeling blissfully calm and not fully registering the faery’s words.

 

“Pick out some flowers that you like, but make sure they have longer stems on them,” Mal repeated, pointing to some examples along the path.

 

Normally, the blue-haired girl would question her best friend’s antics, but this seemed harmless enough. As they walked, she occasionally saw a flower she liked and picked it. Mal began the task of weaving the flowers together by their stems. For a while, Evie thought Mal was just fucking around because she was bored. But once there were a dozen of them all lined up, Evie gasped softly. “Are you making a flower crown?” she asked, face lighting up in glee and amusement.

 

“Maybe,” Mal drawled, eyes squinting in challenge. “Are you going to tease me about it?”

 

Evie bit her lip, stopping herself from doing just that. “What, you don’t want Jay and the rest of your Tourney teammates knowing you’re an expert at making flower crowns?”

 

Mal scoffed at the suggestion. “Jay’s the one who taught me how,” she revealed as she tied the ends together.

 

Red lips parted in surprise as Evie processed that information. The longer she thought about it, the more it actually didn’t surprise her at all; the man loved his beautiful hair.

 

“There,” Mal said, gently placing the crown atop Evie’s head. “Now you’re ready for your ritual.”

 

Evie rolled her eyes at the comment but smiled at the gesture nonetheless.

 

The forest was getting thinner, and more and more of the hot, afternoon sun was shining down on the duo. A gentle breeze passed over them, carrying with it the scent of fresh water. Mal took a deep breath, exhaling through her mouth. “We’re almost there,” she informed Evie excitedly, taking her hand once more and unconsciously speeding up her pace.

 

In turn, the beating of Evie’s heart increased. The walk had been so serene and wonderful, but now her nerves returned full force. They quickly arrived at the clearing, and Evie was breathless. The lake was fairly small, but it was even more beautiful than she imagined. The water was so clear you could see right to the bottom, and the rocks below shined and shimmered with unexpected color. Clearly, this was no ordinary lake. A raised stone path lead to a platform in the middle of the water. The pillars that once stood tall and strong were mostly collapsed at this point, but it only added to the mystique of the location.

 

“Isn’t it incredible?” Mal breathed, never quite used to the sight herself.

 

Evie’s throat was suddenly too dry to speak, so she nodded instead.

 

Not hearing a reply, the purple-haired girl looked beside her. Glossy red-brown eyes revealed Evie’s anxiety, so Mal changed her demeanor. “It’s not too late to turn back…if that’s what you want,” she said softly.

           

Evie snapped out of it and looked to her friend. She had never seen Mal so patient and understanding, and it gave her just enough courage to continue. “No,” she sighed. “I have to do this.”

 

Purple hair shook as Mal nodded. “Come on,” she encouraged, squeezing Evie’s hand and gently leading her to the edge of the stone path.

 

With every step taken, Mal confidently by her side, Evie’s legs gathered more strength and her breathing evened out. By the time they reached the edge of the platform, staring down into the crystal clear waters, Evie was ready. Mal offered one last hand squeeze before letting go so Evie could undress. Every discarded piece of clothing revealed more and more of the girl’s tanned skin, and Mal marveled at how golden she appeared in the sun.

 

When Evie was down to just a bikini top and swim trunks, she turned to face her friend, pleased to catch her staring. She took a deep breath before jokingly asking “Do you want to join me?”, knowing full well the faery couldn’t swim.

 

Mal pretended to consider it before settling on “Ooo, uh, hard pass on that one.”

 

Evie giggled in reply. “Your loss,” she chimed, turning to slide into the lake. She moaned contently as the cool, refreshing water washed over her sun-heated skin. It was only up to her chest, so she squatted down a little to get more coverage.

 

“Feel anything?” Mal wondered, watching the girl curiously.

 

“Well, I’m not baking anymore,” Evie said with a shrug, her eyes closed in contentment.

 

“I meant, anything magical,” Mal clarified, taking off her backpack and setting it in the center of the platform.

 

“Getting out of the sun is pretty magical,” Evie decided, submerging herself completely then coming back up to the surface.

 

Mal rolled her eyes and sat cross-legged on the edge of the platform, leaning over to peer at her best friend. “It should be working; why isn’t it working?” she grumbled, mostly to herself.

 

“I don’t know, M. Maybe I have to drink i-AH!” Evie yelled, her comment cut off by a scream of pain.

 

The unexpected loud noise had startled Mal enough to fall forwards off of the dock, and the small girl landed in the magical waters with a splash.

 

“Mal!” Evie yelled, immediately pulling the other girl up by the back of her jacket.

 

The faery came up, sputtering incoherently. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to have inhaled any water, but she was quite disoriented and disheveled. “I’m drowning!” she yelled dramatically, flailing her arms and almost hitting Evie in the face.

 

“Mal, just stand up; you’re fine,” Evie assured, brushing wet, purple hair out of Mal’s face in amusement.

 

Once the smaller girl realized she could touch the bottom and her head was still above water, she calmed considerably. “Wow, overreaction of the year,” she muttered, humiliated.

 

“See? The water’s not so bad,” Evie laughed and kissed the girl’s nose.

 

Mal was eager to change the subject. “So, did it work?”

 

“You tell me,” Evie husked, taking the faery’s hand and guiding it down her body and into her swim trunks.

 

Pale fingers ran along the smooth panes of a tan body, down to the apex of Evie’s thighs. The Enchanted Lake had definitely worked, and Mal’s cheeks flushed as she realized this was the first time she was touching the girl as she really was, unaltered by magic.

 

The blue-haired girl couldn’t help but giggle at how bashful her normally confident friend had become.

 

“When I said I liked you nice and wet, this wasn’t exactly what I meant,” Mal gasped, nearly tripping over her words in a failed attempt to sound casual.

 

“What? You don’t want to cross ‘have sex underwater’ off your bucket list?” Evie jested, nuzzling Mal’s neck before giving it a little bite.

 

“Hm, tempting, but I think I’ll stick to dry land,” Mal replied, patting the other girl on the chest before walking to the edge of the platform and pulling herself up onto it.

 

“Your loss,” Evie sighed, leaning back to float in the water, her long, blue hair flowing out in all directions.

 

 Meanwhile, up on the platform, Mal was focusing on heating her body with her inner dragon fire. It was a risky task. She needed just enough heat to evaporate the water from her hair and clothes—too much and she would start on fire and singe her clothing. Even though she knew full well how awkward it was to walk home naked and covered in soot, she couldn’t be bothered to strip down and wait to air-dry like a human being. What fun was having magic if she didn’t use it? As she concentrated, a steady cloud of steam left her body.

 

Evie floated around in the water for a while before opening her eyes a crack to see why Mal had become so quiet. “You’re on fire, M!” she commented upon seeing the faery surrounded in steam.

 

“What?!” Mal cried, frantically searching her body for an unintended flame. While there wasn’t one originally, her broken concentration led to a burst of green flames from her hands. The action caused her to yelp and plunge her fists into the water to extinguish them.

 

Red-brown eyes rolled as Evie swam up to the edge of the platform. “I meant figuratively,” she said, taking the girl’s hands to pull her down into a kiss.

 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Mal huffed, trying to collect herself. A deep rumble sounded from her body and Evie laughed.

 

“Okay, sorry; you don’t need to growl at me!”

 

This time, Mal was the one chuckling. “I didn’t growl at you; I’m just really fuckin’ hungry,” she confessed.

 

Perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowed. “Oh, well I have a few granola bars in my jacket pockets if you want them,” Evie offered, despite being hungry herself.

 

Mal was unimpressed. “E, did you really think we were going to survive this journey on a couple of granola bars? Save them for the trip back home.”

 

“Oh, and you have something better, I take it?” Evie asked, intrigued. She rested her arms on the platform and her chin on her arms as Mal retrieved her backpack.

 

“As a matter of fact…” Mal trailed off, unzipping the backpack and pulling out a blue and purple blanket Evie had sewed for them a couple years ago. She tenderly spread it out on the platform before retrieving a small cooler as well.

 

Evie’s heart swelled as she realized what Mal was doing. Her badass, supposedly evil faery had planned a _picnic_ for the two of them. “Mal,” she whined. As if her heart couldn’t fill with any more love, her friend mistook her whining for an admonishment and took off her boots with a “Oops, sorry!” before sitting atop the clean blanket. Evie’s eyes started to tear up as she pulled herself up onto the platform. By the time she reached Mal, the girl had placed two sandwiches, muffins, and drinks on the blanket along with a bowl of strawberries and blueberries to share.

 

“I took the fruit and the blueberry muffins from the breakfast cart this morning, but I made the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches myself, I swear!” Mal urged. “Strawberry jelly for me and apple cinnamon for you!”

 

Evie shook her head in amazement and all but tackled the smaller girl in an affectionate hug.

 

“Hey, be careful! You’re gonna knock over the drinks!” Mal warned with a laugh, but she enthusiastically returned Evie’s hug, despite it being more damp than she would have liked.

 

“Gods, you’d make a good girlfriend,” Evie blurted out without thinking. As soon as she realized what she said, her mouth parted with worry.

 

Mal, on the other hand, was thinking so hard her face might crack from how forcefully she was furrowing her brows. She remained quiet for an eerily long time before she became slightly panicked. “Aren’t we dating? Haven’t we been dating for the past two and a half months?!”

 

Evie’s eyes widened at Mal’s words before a mix of embarrassment and relief washed over her. This whole time she was worrying about whether or not Mal would still be into her after the curse was broken. Meanwhile, the faery was actually _so_ into her that she thought they were already going out. “Oh my gods,” she breathed. “We’re so fucking stupid.”

 

“Wow, E. I love you, too,” Mal laughed, pulling the girl in for a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was so kind in their comments on the first part of this fic, I hope you take the time to let me know what you liked and what I can improve on this time around, too!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you liked and what I can improve on! Let me know if you guys need one more chapter for closure on Mal and Evie's relationship/the curse! Also let me know if you would like more Malvie G!P fics in the future and who you would like to see as the one with a GP! As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
